


Death of a Bachelor

by superherogrl



Series: Harry Who 'verse [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bachelor Party, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Stag Night, honey pot, kind of, turns into and incident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogrl/pseuds/superherogrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next installment of the Harry Who verse! Harry plans a weekend get away for he and Eggsy's joint bachelor party, but things quickly get out of hand. </p><p>Title stolen for Panic! at the Disco :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Their joint bachelor party would lead to an international incident. Now Merlin was in a high stakes poker game with an Iranian arms dealer and a corrupt diplomat.

“It’s like Casino Royal, Harry!” 

“I’m sure Merlin shares in your enthusiasm.” Harry mumbles dryly. Merlin raises. Harry is kicking himself for the agreed upon choice to leave their Kingsman glasses in the room before coming down to the casino. Merlin was without his, while he Eggsy and Roxy had quickly retrieved theirs once the full weight of the situation dawned on them.

“Can’t get a good look at Merlin’s hand.” Came Roxy’s voice through the coms.

“I’d hate to impose on your vacation Lancelot but perhaps you could cozy up to one of Javan’s men to get a better visual on his cards.”

“Usually I’d agree, but I’m not the one he’s been eye banging for the last 15 minutes.”

“What do you mean?”

“I believe that might be a task for Galahad.”

“Really? Even in the dress?” Harry looked down at his soulmate; he had almost forgotten the young man was wearing a dress instead of the very fetching suit he had on initially. “Don’t look at me like that! This is all your fault anyway.” Harry could both see and feel how smug Eggsy was, but unfortunately had nothing to say in his defense. This had been his idea.

 

One Month Earlier:

“You wot?” Eggsy was half sitting half leaning on Harry’s desk while the older man sat.

“What’s wrong with going to Monaco for our joint stag night? Unless of course you’d rather we had separate ones?”

“No, I think we should have one together. I just…Monaco…really? Like in James Bond?” There was a smile playing on his lips at the idea.

“If you’re implying that it would be more like play acting being spies as opposed to the actual espionage we do every other day, then yes I suppose it’ll be a bit like that.” That same smile spread rapidly across his face and a growing desire spread through Harry that told him that this wasn’t to remain an innocent visit.

“Can I invite Jamal and Ryan?”

“Of course.” Harry smiled turning to the younger man until his legs were between Harry’s spread thighs and Harry’s hands settled on his sides. 

“I think I might like this idea.” Eggsy smiled as he leaned in to kiss his fiancé.

 

Now of course he was looking at Merlin’s possible murder and the exposure of all Kingsman if he intervenes. This certainly wasn’t the weekend he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy talks to Jamal and Ryan about Harry, and then has to flirt with a mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever going to explain why Eggsy is wearing a dress? No probably not :)

“Might I inquire as to why you’re in a frock?”

“Shit, Jamal and Ryan’ll be down in a few minutes!”

“Ah yes. I do have a plan that will free me up to intercept them, as well as allow you to sidle up to our mark.” Harry was right, they had to find an excuse to separate since they had been acting like the couple they were since Eggsy had returned down stairs. Harry turned his attention to Eggsy finally then and smoothed his hand down the soft black lace that covered Eggsy’s side. 

“How is this supposed to help me seduce someone else?” He quirked a curious brow to his smiling fiancé.

“Wait for it.” Harry reached into his suit pocket and with much less decorum than one would have in such a supposed transaction, held a fold of a couple hundred notes for Eggsy to see. “Good luck darling.” He said with a smile, before Eggsy did his best to look offended and slapped Harry in the face, pulling back at the last moment so as to only lightly cuff him on the side of the head. His look of disgust did not match his parting remark.

“Don’t need luck.” Which would have been paired with a wink, but this time was followed by Eggsy turning on his heel and storming off.

“Well done you two, he saw everything.” Roxy’s voice carried over their earpieces. Eggsy went to the bar to wait for his would be suitor. 

 

Earlier that day:

“Fucking hell bruv!” Jamal exclaimed as they entered the lobby. Ryan elbowed him hard in the ribs, furrowing his brow. “What? Look at this place!” To his credit Ryan too looked a bit awestruck by the lavish hotel they found themselves.

“Perks of having a Sugar Daddy, yeah?” When they had first suggested Harry was his Sugar Daddy, Eggsy had wanted to correct them. Eggsy was just as capable of affording a weekend in Monaco as Harry was, but in the end decided it was a pretty good cover. It was much easier to get them to believe Harry was sweeping him around the world to spoil him rather than the unlikely need for a simple tailor to be jetting off so often. Easier than getting them to believe Eggsy was some sort of master tailor at all really. 

“Guys I told ya none of that Sugar Daddy shit around Harry!” It’s not that Harry hated the label or anything, but lately it seemed Harry was prone to strange bouts of melancholy. Not that he’d bring up, but every so often he’d get a feeling in his gut that he just couldn’t quite place. It was the only time when feeling what his soulmate felt didn’t help him to know what was going on in the man’s head. He just hoped this weekend away helped to cheer him up some.

“Don’t worry bruv, you know Haz is alright wiv us.”

“Yeah, it’s good he let you bring us along and all.”

“Of course you had to come you’re my best mates!”

“Yeah, but you know…” Ryan trailed off and this time it was Jamal giving him a look that said ‘shut the fuck up’.

“What? What is it?” A silent but weighted looked passed between the two before Ryan started in again.

“It’s just wiv you and Harry, we thought maybe he wouldn’t want you hangin’ ‘round us no more. You know the suits and all the new posh stuff, we just figured we weren’t your sort anymore, you know?”

“No, Harry don’t even think like that! He’s posh, but he ain’t no snob, don’t think he’d be any sort of soulmate for me if he was. Merlin and Roxy are just the same too.” 

“Merlin and Roxy are the same as what?” Roxy sauntered up to them, looking every bit like she belonged in a place like this. Even Eggsy in his casual clothes didn’t quite look the part.

“Looking pretty damn good is what.” Jamal said with a wide grin.

“Thank you, and I’ll be sure to pass on the sentiment to Merlin as well.” She smirked back. Eggsy and Ryan burst out laughing as Jamal blanched at the thought of Roxy following through with her threat. When Harry and Merlin joined them, Eggsy turned toward him still smiling, but was immediately hit with that unfamiliar sense of …wrongness. Harry’s smile didn’t falter though.

“All checked in?” He asked winding an arm around Harry’s middle hoping to dissipate the feeling to no avail.

“Yes we could head up, or if you’d rather just send the luggage up, I’m sure there’s something that we could get up to before dinner.” It was starting to get to Eggsy, not knowing what that feeling meant. Was he resentful of Eggsy’s friends? That Harry had very little outside of Kingsman save for some estranged relatives that where barely invited to their wedding. The rest of Harry’s side were knights and staff. No it couldn’t be that. The feeling wasn’t mean or bitter enough for something like that.

“Let’s check out the room, yeah?” He said stretching up on his toes to place a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Maybe he could get him alone once they were up there to ask him about all this properly.

 

Now:

“Incoming Eggsy.” Roxy said softly.

“Are you alright?” Eggsy rubbed at his eye to make it seem like he had cried a little. He looked up at the hulking man with the thick accent before turning his attention away again.

“I’m fine.” He said miserable as he could to his drink, which was just coke, but could be mistaken for something else.

“You don’t sound fine.”

“Some men just don’t know how to act, you know?” Still rubbing at his eyes and taking a sip of his drink.

“Some men don’t know what to do with such beauty.” The man was smooth Eggsy had to give him that. He looked up at him slowly through his lashes. He was fixed with an intense stare that would have scared him before he became a Kingsman if it had been some man down at the pub, but know every instinct was telling him to use to his advantage.

“Don’t know about that, I must be a mess.” Eggsy half covered his face with his had trying to look as venerably demure as possible. It must have worked because the man took another step closer.

“No, still beautiful.” He gently took Eggsy hand in his to move it away from his face, and Eggsy smiled at him again. This was almost going to be too easy.


End file.
